Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy: The Life of a Shinobi
by Tario Ed
Summary: Ed, Edd and Eddy are Shinobi and must protect their loved ones from the clutches of evil.
1. Introduction Arc:Part 1

_BANG! _ An explosion blazed from the heart of forest igniting trees. In the centre of the blaze however was not just a simple explosion. There was fight. Between two experienced and skilled Shinobi at the peak of their strength. These were not just Shinobi. They were Jounin. Ninjas with high experience and with a vast reservoir of Jutsu to use. However things did not seem good for one of the Shinobi as he laid against a tree, his body bruised, charred and battered, with blood leaking from his mouth and on to his pale skin.

"I have to say…you are a lot stronger than…you were the last time fought you…Arata." Moaned the injured Jounin. Arata smiled cockily He took his hands from his pockets and brushed his blonde hair that was covering his head band revealing a metal plate on the front that was carved with the basic outline of a peach. "I can't believe…you still…kept the headband of the Village Hidden among the Peaches."

"Yes I did. It reminds me of our childhood. The fun we use to have…remember." Arata said before preparing his hands to do a Jutsu. "One day I will be Momonokage*, and the Village Hidden among the Peaches WILL BE MINE!"

"And you think killing all the candidates for Momonokage will make you it! You fool!" The guy exclaimed ignoring his plain.

"SILENCE!" Arata bellowed "You will see! I will be Momonokage. Oh wait, you will already be dead!"

Arata put his hands together. "Let me show you my new Jutsu." His opponent closes his eyes and accepted his fate.

"Inu → Ushi → Uma → Tori → I → Tora → Inu →Tora → Ne." Arata chanted "Fire Style: Fire Blitz Jutsu!" A huge blaze of fire was created and advanced towards his enemy.

"DIE!" Arata said.

_Brother, I have failed you! You must avenge me BROTHER! I am sorry I cannot be there for your graduation but I know you will be a great Shinobi, Eddy _he thought before the blaze reached him.

_10 years had passed since that fateful day._

The sun had rose and its light had crept its way into the bedroom and teaming up with the buzzing of an alarm clock the person that slept on the bed awoke and proceeded their morning routine. After dressing they stood in front of the mirror not only to analyse his appearance but to look himself for the last time before he would become…

"A Shinobi. On this day, I, Eddward, will become a Shinobi." Edd said before advancing towards the door where he saw a note saying _Dear Eddward, good luck today at the graduation exams. Do us proud and become a Shinobi. Love Mother + Father. _

After being inspired to do his family proud he left his house, locked his house and headed to the Academy.

At the academy the atmosphere was mixed with nervousness and excitement ready to do the exam. The students entered into the classroom and sat in their respective seats and their teacher stood in front of them holding a clipboard with a registration paper.

"When I say you name reply 'yes' so we can start the exam." The teacher said

"Nazz."

"Yes." replied a blonde girl wearing a black top with a white vest and indigo shorts.

"Kevin."

"Yeah." A boy with a green long sleeve top, black shorts and was wearing a red cap backwards.

"Sarah."

"Yes." A ginger hair girl with a pink top and light blue trousers.

"Jimmy."

"Yes." A boy with very light blonde hair said who wore a light blue top and a white trousers that went to his ankle.

"Rolf."

"Yay." Rolf exclaimed with his yellow top with a red hoop. His hair was blue and his skin was dark.

"Jonny."

"Hi sensei." Jonny wore a white top and blue short and wore sandals unlike the others who wore shoes. He also carried a piece of wood with a face on it.

"Edward."

"Hiya sensei." A yellow skinned, no-chinned boy wearing Wally like top and green jacket on top and had light purple trousers.

"Eddward."

"Yes sensei." A boy that I mentioned earlier. He wore an orange top and had a deep purple short.

"Hitu."

"Whatever." A lazy boy who brown flowing hair and olive skin and had a black top and white short.

"Saku."

"Yeah! Let's do it!" An enthusiastic girl said exclaiming in joy. She wore a pink top and a white long trousers.

"Atsuko."

"Yes Sir." A dark skin boy with white hair wearing a no top exposing his muscular build and a grey jacket covering his broad shoulders and a grey jacket.

"And finally Eddy."

There was no reply. The teacher looked around the class for any sign of the boy. Just as the sensei was about to put a cross next to his name the door slammed opened a short boy with pink skin and had no neck. He wore a yellow top with a red strip on the side and wore light blue trousers with a wallet chain protruding out his pocket.

"Sorry I am late Sensei, the traffic was horrible on the way here." Eddy excused himself.

"You are just in time, I was about to mark you absent. Hurry up and sit down." The teacher said. Eddy dashed to his space.

"Now that you are all here I will now explain the exam to you. There are 2 parts to the exam. A written half where you will be tested on your knowledge and mental skills and a practical half where we will see how well you can perform Jutsu." The teacher said before passing out exam papers. "First the written half." They were many groans from pupils however there was one pupil who was eager for it. Eddward. However he is often called 'Double-D' to prevent confusion with the other 'Edward' (aka Ed).

"Pssst Double-D" Edd turned to his right to see Eddy whispering to him. "Can I copy you?"

"What! Have you lost your mind! Copying is a serious offence!" Edd replied.

"C'mon Double-D. You wanna do well don't yeah! Here the deal, you let me copy and I will tell you what the practical half of the exam holds for us."

"What? How do you…"

"I held Momonokage and sensei talking about it. We have an hour after this test to have a break then the practical half commences. But that is all I am telling you unless you let me copy."

The teacher placed the exam on Edd and Eddy desk and continue to proceed to hand out exams to other pupils.

"What do ya say?" Eddy asked.

"Fine you can copy my examination." Edd reluctantly said.

"Sweet." Eddy said.

"Okay, you have 1 hour to do it…you may began." The sound of pencil scribbling on paper could be heard as the pupils started writing the answers down.

_1 hour later_

The students left the room for their one hour break. They went to the peach garden where many discussed the answers they got for the exam.

"Okay I let you coping my paper, what does the practical exam hold for us." Edd whispered.

"Fine. The next part we will be asked to make a Shadow clone." Edd got nervous. Out of the Ninja arts that was his worst one. "What's wrong, don't tell me you are bad at it. It is easy. _Shadow Clone Jutsu._" A puff of smoke appeared next to Eddy and when it cleared a duplicate of Eddy appeared next to him "See." They said in unison.

"That's nothing." The trio turned around and saw Ed. "_SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!_" 5 clones appeared next to Ed.

"Oh yeah!" 4 more clones appeared next to Eddy. Edd was shocked. _How did Eddy do that? He used a fraction of the chakra that Ed used for the Jutsu. Although Ed has more chakra though._

"You try Double-D." Edd gulped.

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu._" A scruffy clone appeared next to him. Ed and Eddy laughed frantically. Edd was embarrassed.

"Alright I am going to call you up one by one for the practical half of the exam." The teacher said. The order was random however Edd was the last one to be called up.

"Eddward. You are the final pupil of the day." The teacher led Edd to a room where he saw few other Shinobi and the Kage of the Village Hidden among the Peaches. Momonokage. It was the first time he had ever seen him in person and he was nervous. He did not want to embarrass himself in front of the Kage.

"Eddward. Please make us a shadow clone." The teacher said.

"Yes sensei." The key to chakra is balancing mental and physical energy in harmony. Edd was strong mentally but physically weak. He knew if he became Shinobi he would have to become stronger.

"_SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"_ Edd used most of his chakra to make the clone as he wanted to make one perfect clone. Smoke appeared next to him. He prayed that next to him would appear the perfect clone. The smoke cleared…

_5 minutes later _

Edd was walking down the corridor and was told to go into the room with a red marking on it. Nervously he opened the door. He saw Ed and Eddy standing wearing their headbands. Eddy wore his on his pink arm while Ed wore his legs.

"Congratulations Eddward… you graduate." He turned to see Kanon, his new sensei. He had orange hair and orange eyes and wore the same vest jacket as the rest of the Chunin or higher wore. He gave Edd his new headband. "I am Kanon, your team leader and your new sensei." He said.

"TEAM ED WILL BE THE BEST TEAM THE NATION HAS EVER SEEN!" Eddy exclaimed. "I bet you put us together because we all have the same name huh Sensei."

"That was just a mere coincidence. Teams should be able to cover for each other's weaknesses. Ed has great physical strength which covers for Double-D's lack of strength. On the contrary Double-D has great mental strength and covers for Ed's stupidity. No offence." Kanon explained.

"None taken." Ed and Edd said.

"Wait! What about me!?" Questioned Eddy.

"You have the perfect balance. You are not too dumb or smart or too strong or weak. I would say you are a nature born leader." Eddy was satisfied. "However just because you are leader does not mean you can sit around and let everyone else do the work. It is a team effort. Go home and have a good night sleep. We start our first mission tomorrow."

"Yes sensei." The trio left the academy ready for tomorrow. Their first day as a Shinobi

_Definition:_

_Momonokage: (Literally translates into Shadow of the peaches.) The leader of the village hidden in the peaches_

A/N: If you want to put forward any OCs please write

Name:

Age:

Description:

Personality:

Jutsu nature (e.g. Fire release):


	2. Introduction Arc:Part 2

Introduction arc Chapter 2: Edd vs Eddy! Water vs Lightning!

The sun was up and it leaked through the trees that bare succulent, ripe and juicy peaches that dangled from the trees. All you could hear was the leaves blowing in the wind and the gentle swinging of the peaches. Suddenly a shadow quickly dashes among the branch.

"Does anyone have a visual on the target?" Kanon said quickly over an earpiece.

"I heard something go by." Edd responded from a different part of the forest. "I will exam my observation."

"Don't worry guys…with my amazing accuracy I can throw my Kunai knife at him." Eddy cockily said.

"NO!" Kanon shouted. "We need the target back _alive and not hurt!"_

"GUYS! I SEE HIM!" Ed exclaimed. The rest of Team Ed was shocked.

"Where is your current location Ed!" Kanon asked while the rest of Team Ed was looking for their team member.

"Ummm, they are lots of trees!" Ed responded.

"Thanks Ed, that is so helpful. It is not like a forest has lots of trees or anything." Eddy sarcastically said while dashing through the trees looking Ed.

"Eddy, now is not the time for sarcasm! We must complete this mission." Kanon said. "Ed You must capture him _ALIVE_ at all costs. Understand!"

"Yes Kanon sensei." Ed removed his hands from the ear piece and twisted his neck and hand around the tree he was hiding behind to see if his target was still there…and he was. His target was fast meaning if Ed was capture his opponent he would need a plan. _EUREKA! If I throw some shuriken at him from the right side he would be forced to duck left and I would pounce on him from the left_ Ed thought. He reached for five shuriken and to the right side of the tree. "EAT THIS!" He exclaimed and threw the shuriken from the right. He quickly threw his whole body to left side and prepared to pounce on his target. Just as he was about to do that he saw his target paralyzed with fear as a shuriken barely missed his head. "That was easy!" Ed said as he went to pick his target up. "Who's a good doggy?" Edd said trying to comfort the dog after it's near death experience.

"ED! YOU FOUND IT!" Edd exclaimed when the rest of Team Ed joined Ed.

"No fair. I wanted to find him first!" Eddy groaned.

Team Ed headed back to the village.

"Here is the mission report and the dog." Kanon handed it over to Momonokage. He wore pure white clothes with peachy lines going down and on the hat.

"Good game Kanon." Momonokage. "Your next mission is to collect 200 peaches from the orchids."

"WHAT YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Eddy show some respect for the Momonokage." Edd murmured

"NO! I AM TRIED OF THESE EASY MISSION. GIVE ME AN A-RANK MISSION!" Eddy shouted "I WANNA BE MOMONOKAGE SOMEDAY AND HOW CAN I BE THAT YET I AM DOING SUCH EASY MISSIONS!"

"Eddy, we are only Genin. Genin only do D-ranked missions and rarely C-rank missions. Chunin do C-ranked missions. Jounin and Special Jounin do A and B-ranked missions. We are nowhere near Jounin level." Edd explained.

"Well you can at least give us a harder mission. THESE JOBS ARE…"

"ENOUGH!" Momonokage exclaimed. There was a brief moment of silence in the air "I will give you a C-ranked mission. If you succeed it in flying colours you can have harder jobs. However if you fail then you will be removed of your Shinobi status. And you can never ever be a Shinobi again. What will it be?"

Team Ed was nervous. Do they risk throwing away what they had worked so hard for?

"YOU'RE ON!" Eddy replied. Ed and Edd were shocked.

"Eddy, do you not know the consequences of going along this path?" Edd questioned.

"Yep, but it would be worth it." Eddy replied.

"What is the mission Momonokage?" Kanon asked.

"There is a man who is coming to this village. He asked for escorting to his own village which is located in the Land of Candy." Ed and Eddy mouths watered after hearing that. "But you cannot start the mission until he arrives. Which will be in two weeks."

Eddy was disappointed but Ed was relieved. It met they had more time to prepare for the mission.

"WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO IN THE MEAN TIME!" Eddy shouted.

"I know." Ed responded "We can compete in the tournament!"

"The what?" Eddy was puzzled!

"The great tournament of the Village hidden among the Peaches!" Edd explained. "Held annually, it is a good chance for new Genin to show off their skill. And it is not just Genin from this village. Genin from across the world come to see this. It is also as important as the Great Ninja Games."

"It is also a good chance for other nations to see any rising talent in rival nations. It is almost like spying in a sense." Kanon added.

"Registration is tomorrow and you will see lots of Genin there." Edd said.

"WHAT? WHY WOULD I WASTE MY TIME ON THAT! I WANNA TRAIN AND REST AND GET READY FOR THE BIG MISSION!" Eddy explained.

"The winner gets 1'000'000 yen." Edd added.

"WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR!? FIRST THING TOMORROW WE ENTER!" Eddy said changing his mind. Edd, Kanon and Momonokage sighed. Eddy grabbed Ed and Edd by the necks and dashed out of the Shinobi headquarters.

Team Ed had a difficult practice. Throwing kunai and shuriken knifes until sunset where they decided to go home.

"Hey Double-D?" Eddy said to Double on top of a flat roof of a house. Ed had already gone home. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Edd replied.

"Can we battle!?" Eddy said excitedly.

"Are you serious!?"

"Yeah! I wanna win this tournament so I wanna see how strong I am." Eddy said.

"Fine. Just give me a minute." Edd dashed of somewhere. He came back with a giant barrel on his back. He took the cock out of the barrel and prepared himself.

"Ready?" Eddy asked.

"Ready!" Edd confirmed. For a brief moment there was silence. The duo waited for the other to attack. Then Eddy made his move. He started charging towards Edd. "Tora→ Ushi→ Sara→ U→ Ne→ I→ Tori→ Ushi→ Uma→ Inu→ Tora→ Inu→ Tora→ Mi→ Tora→ Ushi→ Sara→ U _Water Style: GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!" _Edd said. Water sprouted from his barrel and formed a giant arc behind him. Eddy froze trying to anticipate the move. Suddenly a huge amount of water jetted out of the arc. Eddy swiftly jumped up to avoid the attack.

"You have to better than that do get me Double-D." Eddy taunted. The vortex collapsed leaving the whole roof covered in water.

"I have you now. _Ninja Art. Sub Zero Jutsu." _ While Eddy was in mid-air he felt the air go from the subtle cool of night time to arctic conditions. Eddy landed back on the roof but he slipped. He tried to stand up but he was like a bar of soap. He kept slipping everywhere.

"Why can't I said up?" Eddy said on all fours. He looked down to the floor and saw a layer of ice on top. "Where did this ice come from!?"

"You see, when I use my Giant Vortex Jutsu I was not aiming for you Eddy, I was making the floor wet so when I used my Ninja Art the floor would freeze causing you to slip chaotically." Edd explained. "Now I can attack." Eddy got nervous. "_Ninja Art: Water Shuriken." _ What little water was left in the barrel morphed into shuriken knives made out of water which instantly froze. The knives were 'telekinetically' thrown at Eddy and either smashed against his skin or gazed it leaving a cut on his pink skin. _Uhhh how am I gonna get out of this mess. Do I dare use that Jutsu? No, it uses too much charka, but I have no other choice. _Eddy thought.

"Ushi→U→Saru." Eddy chanted. His left hand grabbed his right risk which was glowing blue. _WHAT! The concentration of charka is so high you can see it_ Edd thought as he continued to throw ice shuriken but Eddy was unfazed. Suddenly sparks of blue charka were being emitted by his hand. "_LIGHTNING CUTTER JUTSU!_" Eddy exclaimed as he drove his right hand into the ground breaking the layer of ice into fine crystals that twinkled in the air. Edd was still in shock.

"How do you know an S-ranked Jutsu!?" Edd exclaimed.

"My brother taught it to me before he died." Eddy answered. His hand stopped glowing. "He was the coolest." _I have enough charka to do it one more time. LET'S GO! _Eddy thought.

"Release." The Ninja Art was undone and the air returned to its normal temperature. The fine crystals that majestically floated in the air turned to water and started gathering at Edd as he did the hand signs for Giant Vortex Jutsu.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Eddy prepared his jutsu.

"_GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!" "LIGHTNING CUTTER JUTSU!" _They yelled in unison. The giant tsunami of water rushed towards a charging Eddy. Eddy jumped and drove his hands into the tsunami not only splitting the waves in two but also cause the water to conduct the electricity back to Edd giving him an electric shock.

"AHHHHHHHH!" He screamed in pain. The waves and collapsed and Edd was forced to his knees. He saw Eddy rushing towards him about to make contact. _BANG! _He did not feel the zapping-ness of electricity, he just felt an ordinary punch. Needless to say Edd was forced onto his side.

"Damn it, I used up all my chakra before I could make impact." Eddy sighed as he collapsed onto his knees. "Call it a draw?" Eddy said.

"No!" Edd responded. "You beat me fair and square." Edd admitted.

"What! No! I know my Lightning Cutter is awesome but still… you had a strategy." Eddy admitted. "C'mon, let's go home." The duo helped each other to go home where they rested peacefully.

_A/N: Ninja Art: Sub Zero Jutsu is my own creation and it brings the temperature down below zero._

_By the way if you want to put any OCs it is best to do it now as I will be including them in Chapter 3._


	3. Introduction Arc:Part 3

Introduction Arc Part 3: Old and New Rivals.

The sun's light was barely creeping over the horizon giving the sky a faint orange glow. It was the sixth hour of the morning and Edd slept subtly in his cosy, warm and comfortable bed. He was exhausted after the fierce battle of Eddy and was recuperating. Suddenly his subtle sleep came to an abrupt end when loud banging came from the door. *_BANG BANG BANG!* Who could be knocking at this unearthly hour _Edd thought as he lazily got out his bed and like a zombie walked over to the door to open. As soon as the door opened Eddy barged his way through and was followed by Ed.

"Hi Double-D, why aren't you dress yet." Eddy enquired.

"Eddy, it is only 6 o'clock." Edd moaned still half asleep.

"C'mon, do not tell me you are still licking your wounds after our battle last night." Edd taunted Edd. "Now hurry up and change."

Edd reluctantly went to the shower to shower then dressed then put on his black sock-like hat with the metal that had a crudely drawn outline of a peach (the symbol of him being Shinobi) in the centre of his hat at the rim.

"C'mon let's go." Eddy said.

"TEAM ED AWAY!" Ed exclaimed.

"Ed shhhhhhhhhhh, they are people trying to sleep." Edd lectured Ed

"Team Ed away!" he whispered.

Team Ed left for the arena where 'The great tournament of the Village hidden among the Peaches!' was being held. Although the streets was quiet as you got closer and closer you could hear the sound of people talking and when they arrived they saw many Genin there from all over the world. And they were all waiting for registration to open.

"So you are competing in tournament huh, dorky." Team Ed turned around and saw Kevin along with the rest of his team, Nazz and Rolf. Kevin wore the metal plate on his cap while Nazz wore it around her neck and Rolf on his arm.

"Kevin." Eddy said. "Our team will wipe the floor with yours."

"Hohoho, Ed-boy." Rolf laughed uncontrollably.

"You think you can beat…" Kevin was interrupted as in the blink of an eye his hand quickly moved to grab and stop a kunai knife that was travelling rapidly. Kevin's team and Team Ed turned to the direction of the kunai knife and saw a pale skin girl with red, long and braided hair that was flowing from her head to the centre of her back. She wore a traditional red and white kimono with peach like patterns decorating it. She wore her headband around her neck which had a basic outline of rose on the metal plate .

"I knew it…" she said with her eyes dramatically closed. " You are Kevin, the boy with reactions and movements as fast as a cheetah." She opened her eyes revealing deep blue eyes. "You do not disappoint." Eddy was envious that his rival was getting all the attention. _How does she know me? I have never seen her in my life!? _Kevin pondered in his head.

"Who are you!?" Kevin demanded.

"My name is Rosalina Tendo from the Village hidden in among The Roses." She replied calmly. "I am sorry… I cannot forget about you Rolf Nōmin from the Nōmin clan." Rolf was surprised that she knew so much. "Your people are the ones who planted the great peach trees that surround this lovely village. All those years ago." Edd emotions were mixed. It was good having someone just as smart as he was but at the same time his 'edge' over the competition was gone. "And you Eddward." Edd snapped out of his own world and entered the world over real life. "You are part of the Chishiki clan. Supposedly the smartest clan in the land." Edd took pride in this. "However…despite your heritage you are far inferior to me in terms of intellect. I mean your clan are overrated if you ask me." This made Edd annoyed.

"Why you!?" Edd said as he was charging towards Rosalina holding a kunai knife. Just as he was about to strike Rosalina was encased in a crystal structure. "No way…" he was gobsmacked. Nazz and Ed rushed to calm him down. "Your nature of chakra…is…."

"Crystal nature." She finished Edd sentence before the crystals surrounding her faded. "One of the rarest types of charka nature to possess. And you merely possess Water Release one of the basic natures." This annoyed Edd some more. The fact she know so much about him yet he knew nothing about her frustrated him.

"I wanna make crystals too." Ed said.

"Unfortunately Ed my release is a Kekkei Genkai meaning it can only be passed on genetically." Rosalina explained.

"Registration will now begin." A Shinobi announced.

"I have to return to my team, we will meet up again Eddward." Rosalina turned away and vanished into the huge crowd of people. Edd was annoyed by her.

"Looks like sock-wearing Ed-boy has a rival." Rolf proclaimed as his team also vanished into the large about of Shinobi. Team Ed decided to head to one of the numerous desks that were located around the stadium and registered. From here they were taken into a room just for their team and the room had three seats and a television screen.

"OO MOVIE TIME!" Ed exclaimed.

"Sweet! Hey, where is the popcorn?" Eddy asked.

Suddenly the television turned on and Momonokage was on it.

"Good morning Genin." He said.

"Momonokage is a film star?" Ed asked. Edd responded with a shhhh.

"The great tournament is going to begin however as they are so many participates we are having preliminaries to decide which Genin are the best to actually compete in the tournament." This surprized Team Ed. "These are there the rules for the preliminaries. Two people are randomly chosen and will battle it out. The battle will end if one of the opponent admits defeat or dies…" This made Team Ed nervous. "However a referee will be able to stop the match before death happens…" they sighed in relief. "However so we do not waste any time the match will only be 5 minutes long then the referee will decide who one. Finally here is a twist for you. If you lose then you and your teammates will BE ELIMINATED!" Momonokage exclaimed. "However if you win you and your teammates will proceed to the next round." Let the first match begin." The television morphed and names flickered on the screen. _There must be hundreds of Genin here. _Edd thought nervously as the words of the Momonokage echoed in his mind. He was not the only one nervous as a young boy called Jimmy was nervous that would be chosen for battle.

"Jimmy what is wrong?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah Jimmy, why are you down in dumps?" Saku asked him as the names still flickered on the screen. Jimmy snapped out of it.

"Nothing." Jimmy lied.

"Are you sure?" Saku asked.

"Yes I'm fine, leave me alone!" Jimmy exclaimed. Saku turned away from Jimmy. "I'm sorry Saku. I didn't mean to yell at you like that." Jimmy apologized and her face lit up.

"No worries kid." Saku responded accepting his apology. Suddenly the names stopped flickering and two names appeared on the screen. Fortunately the names that appeared were not known to Jimmy or that team. This happened for the seven times where the battles were ever intense that the referee had to decide or someone got seriously hurt that the referee had to step in and stop the match. The matches could be seen on the television.

"Time for the eight match!" Momonokage said. _I hope it is me _Eddy thought. _Rolf shall prove himself to Nanna _Rolf pondered. _I hope it is not me. _Jimmy wondered in his mind. The names stopped…

Jonny 2x4

Vs

Raiken Umazila

"This is gonna be interesting." Kevin said.

"Good luck Jonny!" Atsuko exclaimed as Jonny left the room bringing his piece of wood with him.

"Whatever, I am just glad it isn't me." Hitu said lazily.

Jonny appeared on one end of the empty arena while his opponent Raiken from the Village hidden among the Lemons (the rival village to the Village hidden among the Peaches) came from the other end. The seats were deserted and the sun was higher up now than it was before the registration.

"You peach freak. Prepare to get beat!" Raiken said

"We will see." Jonny said.

"Let the battle…"

Ed, Edd, Eddy, Jimmy, Sarah, Saku, Kevin, Rolf, Nazz and Atsuko sat at the edge of their seat while Hitu slept in his chair with his body stretched everywhere.

"BEGIN!"

"Mi→Hitsuji→Saru→I→Uma→Tora. _FIRE STYLE: FIRE BALL JUTSU!_" Raiken exclaimed as he put his hands around his lips and blew causing a huge blaze of fire to come out. Jonny jumped over it with ease then threw some shuriken at him. Raiken disabled them with in an instance using a kunai knife. Jonny landed on his feet. "Is that the best you can do melon head."

"Nope… just getting started." He planted the piece of wood he was holding on the ground and readied himself for a counterattack. Out of the blue Jonny threw some seeds into the air. _"_Uma→Saru→U→Hitsuji→Ne→Tora→I→Tora. _WIND STYLE: SEED DISTRIBUTION JUTSU!" _A cyclone of air was created in the arena scattering the seeds around the arena. "_NINJA ART: WATER OF LIFE JUTSU!" _Jonny exclaimed and two water sprouts erupted from the ground causing droplets of water to fall to the ground.

"Is that all." Raiken said disappointedly. He began do the hand seals for Fire Style Jutsu when he released that he could not move his body. He looked down and saw stems of plants spiralling around his body via his legs and around his arms. "So preventing my movements is all you can do." Raiken exclaimed while he still shrugged on the plants.

"You ignorant fool!" Jonny said. "You haven't notice have you."

"Noticed what."

"These plants are slowly draining your charka and via their roots are sending it to there." Jonny pointed to the piece of wood that was stuck in the ground.

"Impossible!" The piece of wood started glowing with a blue aura as the concentration of charka was great. Raiken started feeling weaker and soon collapsed on the ground.

"Now time to end this!" Jonny bellowed. "Now Plank!" Suddenly a blue beam of energy blasted its way from Plank and was heading straight for Raiken.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Raiken screamed. On collision an explosion happened causing smoke to appear. When the smoke faded an unconscious Raiken laid on the floor.

"Riken is unable to battle! The winner is Jonny. Jonny proceeded to pick up Plank whose aura had faded and headed to his team's room. All the other teams were in shock. How could a piece of wood be so powerful? When Jonny entered the room he was greeted by great applause from Atsuko.

"Great job Jonny, now we are through to the main competition!" Atsuko said congratulating Jonny.

"Keep it down, I am trying to sleep here." Hitu moaned. The door slammed open and their sensei opened the door.

"GREAT BATTLE JONNY! AS A REWARD WE ARE GONNA EAT SOME EXOTIC FOOD TODAY SO I ORDERED 500 meat Samosa's for you guys."

"Uhh sensei." Jonny said.

"What Jonny?" Sensei asked.

"I am a vegan." Their sensei was very disappointed. "But you can just cancel the order." The sensi revealed 5 boxes packed with meat samosas.

"And I didn't get a receipt."

"Cheer up sensei you can give them to Atsuko and Hitu." Jonny suggested.

"THAT'S A GREAT IDEA! START EATING BOYS!" Atsuko started eating immediately while Hitu was sleeping. Sensei quickly shoved 5 samosas into his mouth and he woke up in an instant. He barely managed to chewed and swallow the samosas and as soon as he did 5 more were shoved into his mouth. Hitu tried to stop but all that came out was muffle from his mouth.

_Meanwhile in Kevin's room_

"How on earth did Jonny do that?" Kevin asked.

"Rolf is just as confused as you Kevin? Jonny the wood-boy is a powerful opponent." Rolf answered.

"Now time for the ninth battle." Momonokage announced. The names flickered on the screen until it stopped.

Gora

Vs

Rosalina Tendo.

"Finally, let's see what she is made of!" Edd said.

_Definitions: _

_Nōmin: (Literally translate into Farmer) are the clan responsible for growing food in the Village hidden among the Peaches._

_Chishiki: (Literally translate into Knowledge) are the smartest clan in the Village hidden among the Peaches and often create military tactics for the village. _

A/N: AlchemistWarriorDiamondDust I hope I did your OC justice. Please responded and do not forge to Read and Review please.

"


	4. Introduction Arc:Part 4

Introduction Arc Part 4: The preliminaries continue! The true power of the Tsuyosa clan.

_Warning: It does get a bit a bit bloody._

"Now time for the ninth battle." Momonokage announced. The names flickered on the screen until it stopped.

Gora

Vs

Rosalina Tendo.

"Finally, let's see what she is made of!" Edd said. As Rosalina made her way to the arena.

"Okay, you know the rules. Ready?"

Gora got into his attack pose. Rosalina just stood there.

"BEGIN!"

Gora quickly threw a couple of kunai knives at Rosalina and all of them hit her at critical places. She bowed her head.

"Your finished girl. I have thrown kunai knives at your most vital organs, your liver, your heart and even your brain." Gora said as a kunai knife protruded from her forehead. Suddenly she started giggling then she looked up unfazed by the fact they were kunai knives in her body.

"Ignorant fool." Rosalina said.

"But…how?" Gora asked.

"_CRYSTAL STYLE: CRYSTAL PENTAGONAL PRISON!" _ Crystals formed around Gora's right arm encased in crystals and was paralyzed. Rosalina took the kunai knife out from her head (which left no mark on her forehand) and fiddled it in her hands. "If I throw this kunai knife at your arm the crystal will shatter and your arm will be destroyed. You might as well surrender Gora." Rosalina warned.

"You think I am gonna fall for that." Gora exclaimed.

"Oh well, your loss." She threw the kunai knife at his arms causing the crystal to shatter. Gora suddenly lost all feeling in his right arm. He slowly turned to his right and saw blood squirting from his sleeves. He screamed in horror and pain as blood poured onto the floor making a crimson-red puddle.

"This match is over. Gora is unable to battle. The winner is Rosalina." Many medics rushed to Gora who was shivering in pain. Meanwhile many who were watching were horrified. The weak-stomach felt queasy and even went as far as fainting.

"Jimmy are you okay?" Sarah cried while shaking an unconscious Jimmy.

"I cannot believe that happened." Edd said still in shock.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Hitu said while holding his slightly distended stomach from eating all the samosa.

"DON'T YOU DARE! BE A MAN! I DID NOT BUY ALL THOSE SAMOSAS SO YOU CAN THROW THEM UP NOW!" Hitu sensei moaned.

_Back in Team Ed's room:_

_What exactly is she? None of Gora's kunai knives damaged her and she destroyed Gora's arm in one move. _Edd pondered.

"I was not expecting that." Eddy said. "Double-D your rival is powerful!"

Edd became nervous. The amount of powerful foes in the competition was scary. He saw not only what Jonny 2x4 is capable of but what his main rival could do.

"And now for the next match."

The names flickered on the screen and names that had appeared had no relevance to the Eds and so on for the next few battles until… the names for the 17th match was selected.

Sarah Tsuyosa

Vs

Jikaka Ibeflika

"COME ON SARAH! YOU CAN DO IT!" Saku encouraged Sarah while Jimmy was still out. Sarah smiled then left the room and headed for the centre stage

"COME ON BABYSISTER!" Ed cheered.

"I am only support Sarah because she is from the Village hidden among the Leaves! Not 'cause I like her." Eddy explained himself. Edd didn't say anything…he was still in shock after witnessing Rosalina's true power.

"DO IT FOR THE VILLAGE SARAH!" Kevin exclaimed at the TV screen in his team's room.

Sarah and her opponent arrive in the arena and prepared to battle.

"Ready…" Sarah's and Jikaka's eyes meet each other. "BEGIN!"

"This is gonna be easy 'cause you're a girl." Jikaka said cockily.

"What yer say!" Sarah now annoyed charged at Jikaka. Jikaka quicly got his kunai knife and as soon as she pouched on him he slashed her cutting her in half. Everyone was shocked…more bloodshed. However her body was covered in smoke and a log that was sliced in half.

"A REPLACEMENT JUTSU!" He said before feeling a kunai knife in his back.

"Move and you die!" Sarah said grimly. Jikaka started giggling.

"It won't end this easily."Jikaka laughed while putting his hands together for a Ninja Art. He felt the blade dig in more into back but he knew Sarah would not stab him "_NINJA ART: SACRED WINDS OF PROTECTION!" _Suddenly a cyclone appeared around Jikaka and it blew Sarah away. She landed roughly on her feet. She stood up then threw the kunai knife that was in her hand at Jikaka but it was sucked into the cyclone then spat back at her. She quickly dodge it. "YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU? This wind will protect me no matter what! I AM INVISIBLE!" Jikaka exclaimed. "Tora→Saru→Ne→I→Tori→Uma→Ushi→Ne→Uma _WIND STYLE:AIR CUTTER JUTSU!" _Blades of air came from the cyclone and homed in on Sarah. She ducked and rolled but one hit her on her stomach!

"BABY SITTER!" Ed cried.

Jimmy's eyes opened suddenly. _Sarah's in trouble _he thought. He looked around for her and saw her lying on the floor on the TV. "SARAH!" he shouted.

"Jimmy, you are awake." Saku said relieved.

"C'mon Sarah, you have to get up please." Jimmy cried

She started coughing out blood and stood to her feet. She went full speed ahead with a charge and tried to punch him but the cyclone sucked her in and spat her right out sending her flying.

"Fool, you can't defeat me!" Jikaka said evilly. "You are weak…monkey face." The last bit echoed in her mind as she laid on the ground weakened.

"_Haha… you are so ugly…MONKEY FACE!" memories of her childhood bully. In her mind they were many charts that said in unison "MONKEY FACE, MONKEY FACE, MONKEY FACE!"_

_A memory flashed in her mind._

"_Sensei." Asked one of the academy students._

"_Yes." Sensei asked._

"_I thought monkey's live in the forest." The student asked._

"_They do."_

"_Then why is monkey face living among us humans." The class started laughing uncontrollably. Sarah started blushing then she ran out of the classroom. _

"_That wasn't very nice. Apologize."_

"_But monkeys can't understand English."_

(Back in the real world)

"Referee, end this match, she has clearly had enough." Jikaka instructed the ref.

"Call me that…one…more…time" Sarah said under her breath.

"What? Monkey face!?" Jikaka said. Suddenly a red/orange aura appeared around her as she stood up. She was mad. So mad her skin turned red.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Sarah screamed as she charged towards Jikaka.

"Not this again." Jikaka said. The red aura concentrated into her right fist. She jumped into the air and then plunged her fist into the cyclone. "It is no …WHAT!" He saw Sarah fist ebb closer and through the cyclone. It got more scare and scare the wind died down making it easier for her fist to go. "NO WAY!" He said before Sarah punched him in the face sending him flying. He weakly stood up with his cheek swollen from the punch. "BUT…THE SACRED WINDS OF PROTECTION ARE SUPPOSED TO BE INPENETRATABLE!" Jikaka said. Sarah was exhausted but she knew that Jikaka was on the tipping point as well but she had used up most of her charka trying to break the wind barrier.

"Yes Sarah! GIVE HIM THE OLD 1, 2 BUCKLE MY SHOE!" Jimmy exclaimed happily after seeing her break down the barrier.

"Yes! She did it!" Eddy said happily. "I am excited because I like seeing people from my own villag to succeed. Not cause I like her." Eddy justified himself again.

"Whatever you say Eddy." Edd sighed.

"You have one more minute then I will have to decide the victor." The referee announced.

_I do not have enough charka to do Sacred Wins of Protection again._ Jikaka thought, _I will draw up the remains of my charka and put in my fist. _Sarah did the exact same. Jikaka fist glowed a bright blue but Sarah was still the reddish orange fist.

"Hey!" Sarah said getting Jikaka's attention.

"WHAT!" He replied.

"You just saw the true power of a Tsuyosa clan member. Sure I cannot do Ninjutsu like you… BUT MY CLAN SPECIALIZE WITH TAIJUTSU. CLOSE COMBAT!" She said pumped up.

"I don't care…your heritage means nothing…you are still weak…CAUSE YOU ARE A GIRL!" Jikaka responded.

"Since we are running out of time, let us end this!" Sarah asked.

"THIS IS IT!" They said in unison as they charged at each other.

"COME ON BABY SISTER!" Ed encouraged. The two met each other half way in the arena and punched each other in the face causing them to slide and roll to the other side of the arena. They laid there in silence until one of them got up.

"Pity."Jikaka said looking at Sarah's unconscious body.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! SARAH!" Ed and Jimmy yelled in unison.

"Looks like the battle is…" the referee was interrupted when the ground below Jikaka started to fissure away. He looked down…BANG! He was sucker punched below the chin and his body was sent flying as Sarah appeared from the ground. _How…was I beaten by a girl…_ he thought in mid-air before he landed. He laid there on his back staring into the sky. Sarah stood there smugly.

"SHE WON! SHE WON!" Ed and Jimmy rejoiced.

"Jikaka is unable to battle. Sarah is the winner." The referee announced then medics rushed around Jikaka. Sarah however soon collapsed on the ground and medics rushed around her.

"SARAH!" Jimmy, Saku and Ed cried. Jimmy and Saku rushed out of the room to tag along with the ambulance. Ed tried to leave but Eddy prevented him as he would risk them getting disqualified.

"CALM DOWN ED!" Eddy said while Ed struggled.

"That was an intense match. Now for the next one." The randomizer stopped.

Rolf Nōmin

Vs

H.J.K Iopmani.

"Time for Rolf…to DO THE NŌMIN CLAN PROUD!" Rolf exclaimed.

_Definitions_

_Tsuyosa: (Literally translates into strength) are the clan who specialize in Taijutsu and are often in the front lines as hand to hand combat is their area of speciality._


	5. Introduction Arc:Part 5

Introduction Arc Part 5: The preliminaries conclude!

Rolf and his opponent H.J.K had reached the arena. The duo stared each other in the eyes while the referee went through the procedures. 'Ready?!' The referee enquired. Rolf and H.J.K nodded simultaneously. 'BEGIN!' H.J.K charged at Rolf at full speed. Rolf leaped over H.J.K and quickly tossed kunai knives at him. H.J.K sidestepped the attack. 'Give up farm boy.' H.J.K said.

'Never! ROLF WILL SHOW YOU THE TRUE SKILL OF THE NOMIN CLAN!" Rolf exclaimed. He bit his thumb allowing some blood to ebb from it.

"What is he doing?!' Eddy asked.

"A Summoning Jutsu." Edd responded.

"What is that, Double-D?' Ed questioned.

"It allows the user to summon a being from another location." Edd explained.

Rolf launched his hand into the ground and a puff of smoke appeared. When it cleared a goat with white fur could be seen. 'Oh a goat…I'm soo scared!?'H.J.K said sarcastically. "Uma→ Ne→ Ushi→ I→ Tora, _Lightning STYLE: LIGHTNING BULLET JUTSU!" _His hand imitated a gun and from the tips of his finger a shocking yellow projectile was launched, dashed across the arena and impacted with Rolf causing dirt to be launched into the area.

"That is a sweet move! I may use that!" Eddy made a mental note in his head of the hand signs of the jutsu. The dirt slowly settled revealing the goat standing there chewing on some grass but there was no sign of Rolf.

"Huh! Where did he go!" H.J.K. questioned. He looked around sharply then suddenly the ground behind him turned into a mud puddle and Rolf leaped out from the puddle and put H.J.K in a full nelson.

"COME ON!" Kevin and Nazz exclaimed supporting their comrades.

"GET OFF ME!YOU FARMER!" H.J.K attempted to break out of the full nelson but Rolf's strength was overwhelming.

"VICTOR!CHARGE!" Rolf instructed his goat. Victor got into position and began charging at the duo.

"You idiot! If it hit us you will also be defeated!" H.J.K said.

"Rolf is determined to win at all costs!" Rolf responded.

"Well you are on your own!" Bolts of electricity surrounded the duo then suddenly H.J.K started glow yellow then morphed into a thunderbolt and zapped out of Rolf's grip just before Victor impacted forcing Rolf to feel the full power of the goat. He laid on the ground unconscious. H.J.K body reformed from thunderbolts."Haha! My whole body is made up of Lightning!" H.J.K taunted Rolf.

"NOO!" Kevin and Nazz moaned. _Dammit! We are out of the tourney yet we didn't do any fighting ourselves! _Kevin pondered.

"Looks like Rolf is unable to…huh?!" The referee looked at Rolf and saw that he was melting into mud.

"WHAT?! A MUD CLONE!" H.J.K exclaimed. He quickly searched the area looking for the real Rolf. He felt the sun being blocked out and quickly looked up and saw Rolf descending from the sky preparing for an attack. "You haven't learnt have you. I can dodge the attack with ease." Lightning surrounded H.J.K but suddenly he was launched into the air by Victor who sneaked up on him. "NOOOO…UGH!" Rolf head-butted H.J.K in the stomach causing saliva to splutter from his mouth. The duo smashed into the ground forming a dust cloud. When it cleared you could see Rolf stroking Victor gracefully and H.J.K grabbing his stomach in pain on the ground.

"H.J.K is unable to battle! The winner is Rolf." The referee announced. Medics quickly surrounded H.J.K and escorted him to the hospital.

"You may return to the farm Victor." Rolf instructed. A puff of smoke appeared around Victor and it disappeared.

"WAY TO GO ROLF!" Kevin and Nazz said happily. _He had us worried for a sec but I knew he would pull through for us! Now it is just the Eds left then the 12 newbies can all go to the main competition. Although it would be funny if he didn't go through…_Kevin thought.

"What a match! Now time for the next match."

The following three matches were intense but had no intense to the Eds who wondering when it was their turn and more importantly who would represent their team. _I hope it is me! So I can show Kevin what I can do!_

The names for the 25th match were shown

Jaco Kabuura

Vs

Edd Chishiki

"COME ON DOUBLE-D YOU CAN DO IT!" The remaining Eds cheered on their teammate as he left for the arena. When he arrived he started to blush as his opponent was…A GIRL! "WE'RE DOOMED!" Eddy exclaimed.

"Why Eddy?" Ed questioned.

"Double-D would never hit a girl!" Eddy answered. "This is bad!"

"Ready?!" The referee enquired. The fighters nodded their heads. "BEGIN!" Edd got his barrel from his back and opened it. _Remember Eddward she is your enemy. Her gender does not matter_ Edd reminded himself.

"Tora→ Ushi→ Sara→ U→ Ne→ I→ Tori→ Ushi→ Uma→ Inu→ Tora→ Inu→ Tora→ Mi→ Tora→ Ushi→ Sara→ U _Water Style: GIANT VORTEX JUTSU!" _Edd chanted. Water sprouted from his barrel and formed a giant arc behind him and huge amount of water jetted out of the arc. Jaco sidestepped out of the way._Come on Eddward! Show me what you are truly made of! _Rosalina thought. "_NINJA ART:SUB ZERO JUTSU!" _The air became icy cold and the water that covered the floor ofthe arena froze solid causing Jaco slip on the floor. "NINJA ART: WATER SHURIKEN!" Water manipulated itself into shuriken knives then were launched at his opponent.

"You wouldn't hurt a girl would you?" Jaco said innocently. Edd started blushing and the ice shuriken _froze _in their tracks (pun totally intended). Just then an evil smile arrived on Jaco and she quickly threw kunai knives at the ice shuriken breaking them into many ice crystals that floated in the air. She counterattacked by throwing kunai at Edd who instantly snapped out of his blushing moment and dodged the attack but resulting in him slipping on his on ice.

"HAHA DORK!" Kevin laughed uncontrollably.

"Kevin. Stop being mean." Nazz scowled Kevin

"It appears that smart Ed boy fell under his own trap." Rolf informed.

"Come on Eddward. Show me your true power!" Rosalina demanded

"We're DOOMED." Eddy said holding his head in his hand. Edd quickly released the Jutsu causing the floor of the arena to be covered in water which quickly was absorbed by the ground making it muddy.

"I have to thank you Eddward." Jaco taunted.

"Why?" Edd questioned.

"Because now I can use my Earth style Jutsu against you as the hard dusty soil as absorbed your water making it soft live giving Earth. And we all know that Earth beats Water."

"That does not matter. A Shinobi wins a battle by the strength of their ideals and aims and how much they desire victory. Words from the great first Momonokage." Edd lectured.

"Tell me Eddward. What are your aims." Jaco enquired.

"To prove that I am more than just academics." Edd started clutching his fist. " To prove…I am just as strong as Ed, Rolf or Kevin. That is what I strive for."

"But the only way you can do that is by beating a girl." Jaco mocked Edd who began blushing. However an idea popped into his head and he closed his eyes.

"Hitsuji→Uma→Tatsu _EARTH STYLE: EARTH DRAGON BOMB!"_ A head of a dragon formed in front of Jaco " How do you plan to win if you can't see the attack." Jaco said before the dragon head opened his mouth and lots of mud balls came flying out straight at Edd. He manoeuvred and weaved around the mud balls and started charging at the dragon head which was still firing. _How the heck is he avoiding the mudballs. _Jaco thought. As he got closer and closer not a single mud ball touched his bright orange top and as soon as he reached the dragon he jumped into the air "I→ Tatsu→Ne→Saru _WATER STYLE: WATER SEPARATION JUTSU!" _Edd's left hand started glowing green and he punched the mud dragonhead which started glowing green and then was engulfed in a bright green light. When the light faded Edd could be seen (still with his eyes closed) and a pile of dry dirt on his left and a blob of water slightly bigger than him on his right.

" I do not know what just happened…but it looked AWESOME! GO DOUBLE D!" Eddy exclaimed. _No way. He separated the water from the earth. _Jaco had a surprise face.

"HOW DID YOU DODGE MY ATTACKS YET YOUR EYES ARE CLOSED?!" Jaco asked.

"I could detect the water molecules of the mud." Edd said calmly. Jaco quickly grabbed some mud from the floor and chucked it at Edd who sidestepped out of the way. "Now I finsh this perpetual battle."

"I can just make another Earth Dargon Bomb with the mud leftover." Just as she was amount to do the hand signs Edd plunged his hand into the mud that covered the area and droplets of water rose instantly and collected in the giant blob of water instantly returning the ground into its dry dusty state.

"I forgot to inform you that the Water Separation Jutsu lasts for five minutes." Edd mocked Jaco.

"Wait! You wouldn't hurt a girl now would you Eddward."

"The reason I was closing my eyes was so that I can cut off the image of you as a girl but a foe I must defeat. But now I realised that I am ready to fight you and your gender does not matter. You are not only restricting my dream but the dream of my team!" Edd's eyelids slowly opened revealing his eyes. "Tatsu →Ushi→U→Tora→Saru→Tora→I _WATER STYLE: WATER LANCES!" _From the giant blob multiple lances erected from the surface and rushed towards Jaco.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed in pain and fell onto her back in pain unconscious.

"The winner is Eddward Chishiki." Edd started celebrating after his long fought victory.

"Never doubted him!" Eddy said.

"NOW TEAM ED ARE IN THE NEXT ROUND OF THE COMPETEION!" Ed cheered. A few moments later Edd rejoined his team and was greeted with praises.

"Hey Double-D, why didn't ya use Water Lances against me?!" Eddy asked.

"Well…um…"

"Time for the final match of the preliminaries to start." Momonokage interrupted Edd.

"It is best if we see how competition in the next phrase so I will tell you later." Edd said.

The randomiser showed the last names:

May Kanker

Vs

Jak Malik

The duo revealed themselves. May a bucktoothed girl with long, flowing hair with a grey top and red shorts. Jak had a muscular build with a white vest and black shorts which exposed his muscles.

"You want some of the beefcake girl?" Jak winked at May while tensing his muscles. May responded with a discomforting look.

"READY…BEGIN!" The referee signalled.

May, similarly to Rolf, bit her finger to allow some blood to ooze out. "A Summoning Jutsu, huh?" Jak noted. " Whatever you throw at me I can handle." Jak started tensing his muscles

"We will see." May said as she reached for her pocket and pulled out what appeared to be car keys. She pressed her bleeding thumb onto them and a huge pile of smoke appeared and slowly cleared leaving what appeared to be a RV. May hoped onto the top of the RV where there was two circular, metallic pads of the roof the vehicle.

"AWESOME RIDE! THIS MAY GIRL HAS SOME STYLE!" Kevin said. She placed her hands on the pads and suddenly the RV was revving then spontaneously accelerated towards Jak catching him by surpise. Jak quickly rolled out the way however he had only seen a glimpse of the RV's true potential as it did 180 degree turn.

"I'm from the Village Hidden by Trailers in the newly formed Land of Vehicles. It may not be the one of the 'Five Great Shinobi Countries' but it is stronger than all of them combined and I will show you." May expressed her passion as she touched the metal plate that was on her headband which had an outline of a trailer.

"The Five Great Shinobi Countries are so 'Great' for a reason" Jak replied. May blinked her eyes three times and the outer compartments opened revealing 6 gas canisters which each had a lit fuse to them. May flicked her hair and the canisters were launched into the air towards Jak. He manage to dodge three of them which exploded as soon as they touched the ground but the last 3 sent him flying to the other side of the arena. He laid on his side coughing then he heard the noise of the RV and threw the dirt cloud he could see the floodlights get closer until the full RV appeared from the dirt and ran over Jak knocking him out cold.

"The winner is May Kanker." The referee informed everyone. "Could all remaining participants make their way to the arena." _This May Kanker is strong! _Ed thought as she pressed her keys again and the RV vanished. The contestants gathered and from a higher platform the Momonokage appeared.

"Well done Genin, you have done your villages proud. The real competition can now start. From here on in it is no longer a team effort." Sighs of relief were heard from the Genin. "They are 33 of you left so two people will have to play an extra match. You will withdraw a number from this box and from that number will be the bracket you will go in. 1 on the left all the way to the right where 33 is. Number's 32 and 33 will play that extra match. Understand?" Lots of head nodding could be seen. "Now come and get your numbers from the referees."

Everyone headed to get their numbers and lots of 'Oooooh' and 'That is gonna be a good match!' could be heard from the audience.

"You have 1 week to train so train well please." Momonokage said at the end of a long day.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had exams + Christmas and New Year interfered but I should be writing more regularly. You can still submit an OC but this is the end of the Introduction Arc. Chapter will be the start of the Tournament Arc which should last 10-15 chapters.


End file.
